<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aqualad x Superboy by Marry5poppins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621403">Aqualad x Superboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry5poppins/pseuds/Marry5poppins'>Marry5poppins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Part 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Milk kink, Conner has a big butt, Conner has a big cock, Dom Kaldur, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hung Kaldur, Impregnation, Kaldur has a large cock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Conner, Smut, Sub Conner, big tits, breast feeding, bubble butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry5poppins/pseuds/Marry5poppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy is going through his heat. He tries and tries, bit he can’t seem to satisfy himself. He doesn’t know who to turn to, but Kaldur smells Conner’s heat, and offers his “services”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Superboy/Aqualad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Part 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aqualad x Superboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1: Heat I can’t stand this. My heats keep reoccurring more and more often. Cadmus made me to not only be a weapon, but also to breed. I am able to become pregnant with children. They call this being an omega. </p><p>Oh my god, I only search omega, and so much porn came up. But strangely enough, I found myself masterbating to it. It’s not because I have kinks or anything, it’s just that every omega in that porn finds a mate, and is in love with them. I feel really jealous of them.</p><p><em>Cramp</em>, oh no. I just got another cramp, I can feel my ass twisting, and moistening so much. I rush to my room, and slam the door shut. I almost rip off my clothes, and slam right down on the bed. My breasts are so huge and swollen. Leaking with milk. My bulge is raging and very hard under my underwear. I take it off, to reveal my 12 inch by 4 inch cock. I start jacking it off as fast as I can, while I shove two fingers in my butthole. After about five minutes, I give up. My boner is still rock hard, and my heat is worsening. I just sit there, and try to wait out the pain. </p>
<hr/><p>Aqualad’s POV</p><p>I’m walking down the hall on my way to the pool. It has been a very stressful week. Work is tiring, as usual. And of course, dad decided to wreck havoc on cruise ships again. What can I say, my dad just loves being a pirate. I didn’t want to fight him, but he really pissed me off when he pointed his mini missile at that old woman with this diamond necklace with the main jewel the size of a fucking hummingbird. So I beat the shit out of him, and promptly sent him to the hospital. Right now, I could use a swim, and probably a drink, and also sex. God, definitely sex. I need some pussy, or ass, or cock. Anything really, and I need them big. Yeah, nice big tits, ass, or a huge cock, to satisfy my frustration. I’m about to reach the elevator, when I pick up a weird smell.</p><p> </p><p>The smell is very funk...good. God, (sniff) that smell is...kinda nice. I walk around the hall, trying to find where that amazing smell is coming from. As I walk down the hall, the smell becomes stronger, and I feel almost...no, I am aroused, by this smell. I find the smell coming from Conner’s room. I see the issue here, Conner is going through his heat again. Oh god, that is so fucking hot. I need to breed this bitch now. I open the door, and see a fully naked Conner laying on his bed. He’s covering his ears, probably having a migraine. Poor thing. I walk in and close the door. As I step closer, I start to make out Conner’s limbs, and his ‘third leg’. Standing on up. My bulge is just growing and growing. My speedo is getting very tight. The top of my cock is visible, my balls are hanging out, and the back side is between my perfectly round ass cheeks. Conner looks over and notices me. At first he looks scared, but then he looks down at my groin and sees my ever impressive manhood. I put my hands on my hips and lean out by abdomen. Displaying my genitals to him. I can see Conner’s eyes widen and his jaw drop as he examines my size. I was going to go to the pool to cool off, but I think making Conner my bitch would be so much better.

Conner’s POV

I can’t believe it, Kaldur is in my room. What does he want? Oh god, I hope he came here to breed me. Hmm, I would love it if Kaldur bred me; filling me with his seed, impregnates me, and maybe even marrying me. I want to be his wife so bad. And I wouldn’t mind if he was really aggressive. I want to be owned right now.

I look at his body. I’ve seen him naked before in the shower, but never his front side. I always get too nervous when he turns a round. I blush up and look away. But I always saw his extremely wide shoulders and their ripped padding. His perfectly sculpted back, and finally his round plump bottom. Oh god, my cock is twitching just thinking about it.

None of that however compares to what I see now. His shoulders look even wider and buffer from the front. His pecs are so huge-almost as bug as my tit pecs-and his nipples are so sexy. His arms are huge, I can even see the veins. He has a rock hard 8 pack that can shatter diamonds. 

My eyes gaze even lower, down to his groin again. Oh gods, what a sight to behold, his balls are as large as apples, and rounder than two moons. My hole is flooding with moistness, and my cock aches of such pain, I have become numb to it. I instinctively hold on to my cock, afraid of releasing my seed in front of my potential mate. I want him, I need Kaldur. Now!

“Something wrong, baby boy?” Kaldur asks, approaching me so sensually. I sit on my bed, breathless as this Alpha of a man is moving towards me. My breath suddenly became short. Kaldur is on the bed now, the bed frame creeks when the 6’ 5” Atlantean steps onto the bed. The mattress is squished under him.

“You need honey baby?” Kaldur asks again. Oh gods, his dominating nicknames for me are making me turn on so much. “Please...” I moan. “Please what?” Kaldur demands, as he presses his giant pecs on my tit-pecs. They smoosh together, like jello and silly puddy.

Kaldur’s POV

Oh gods, I need to breed this fucking bitch right now. His sent is killing me, like a fat guy next to a Mrs. Fields. His massive tits, huge bull cock, and thicc thighs are driving me insane. I have never been so hard before. So here I am, laying on top of this sexy, 6’ 2” Kryptonian omega, and I’m about to make him my bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>